ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 026
Writer: Kirbopher Characters Introduced: Overview In the last episode of TTA, with Webmaster defeated, a large portal opened up in the skies above the Z Tournament arena. Alpha, along with Nailock, Gamecrazed, Flamegirl and the newly transformed Kirbopher1111 were chosen for an event that would truly test their skills as warriors, they must fight against the "Netkings", the greatest fighters of TOME. But why have they been selected for this, and just who are the Netkings and what are their intentions? Synopsis After a quick review from Alpha on where his friends now stand during their battles with the "Netkings" and we see the crew grouped together in a pink and white room where their next battle is to take place. Flamy's not impressed with the room or its color and Gamecrazed cautions everyone that whoever is in here will be stronger than Blitz128 was. With the atrocious color of the room plaguing the group Nailock suggests that perhaps the room is a deception to meant to make them let their guards down about the nature of their opponent, that is until the next Netking speaks up and says they just like their room to look this way. The next Netking is revealed as a woman with long blond hair and a flowing white dress with overly long sleeves who introduces herself as Kinderspirit, the only female Netking. Kirb speaks up about how much easier the battles are getting and draws Kinder's attention to himself with hilarious results, she spazzes on him. While Kinder squeals over Kirb the rest of Alpha's crew fall over anime style onto top of one another while the crew complains about the situation with the exception of Nai who wishes that he was a Kirby. Kirb meanwhile is not impressed with his situation and demands to be put down during the Dreaded Fangirl Squee. After a few caustic comments from the group Kinder finally drops her captive and explains that since Webmaster was defeated the group was bound to fight all the Netkings. Flamy gladly steps up to fight Kinder and on the insistence of her opponent she wagers Kirb as the prize for the winner. From the start this battle is different than any other since Kinderspirit has an empty meter floating above her head in addition to the normal HP meter. once the battle starts the HP meter gets depleted the unknown meter fills until Kinder starts to glow red as soon as her personal meter is filled. This new state has stronger attacks then normal form and it takes less damage making it more of a challenge to beat, but when damaged this Netqueen drops back into her former state with an empty meter again. Kinderspirit's 'red' mode is so powerful that it even allows her to survive a Team attack from Flamy with ease and to counter attack effectively to bring Flamy's health meter down by surprising amounts with each hit. Back in Kinder's room Alpha and GC talk about the fight and their hopes of Flamy winning when Alpha notices that Kirbopher has gone missing without anyone noticing. For the third time Flamy is faced with Kinder's red form but this time the girly Netking has a trick up her long sleeves, she performs a Team attack with Kirbopher1111's help. After missing Flamegirl completely Kinder fires little green rings across the field and dashes at Flamy. Whether by design or by chance Kinderspirit ran into her own ring and taking the 'red' mode away, seeing this opening Flamy fires at Kinder and wipes the Netqueen out for a hard fought victory. After the match Kinderspirit hovers over Kirb as a see through ghost and congratulates Flamy's victory even as she vanishes entirely. The good feelings following the win don’t last long however when Kirb whacks Flamy for offering him up as a prize and the two fight in an explosive cloud until Alpha mentions that the portal to the next room has opened. Flamy smiles like she hadn’t been bashing Kirbopher around like a stuffed animal and Kirb looked the other way as if he wasn’t interested in the fight he'd started. The team enter the portal and end up in a cramped room with white and blue walls with stylized Z's all over the place. Alpha fills the momentary silence with a lone question that all but Kirbopher answer properly before the portal to the next room opens without a single Netking beaten. stunned by this Alpha is the last one through the portal and finds himself in ANOTHER empty room, this time it's mostly white with stylized wings mounted on a rig similar to whats seen on Webmaster's back. Kirbopher steps back into the second empty room long enough to tell Alpha to hurry his ass up get into the next room. The third apparently empty room is gray with green outlined writing high up on the walls. The group looks around for either a Netking to fight or a portal until Alpha catches up and tells them not to just run off without him again. GC tells Alpha that they haven't found anything while Nailock tries to spice things up with his impression of humor, a fail with every try. A sound from above draws everyone's attention upward as a column of light appears right in front of Nailock, when the light clears the Alpha-Doppelganger is left standing in it's place. To be continued... Trivia *If you were lucky enough to see TTA when it was hosted on Kirb's personal website you got to see the improved effects such as a longer running sequence with Kinder's entrance and a much improved light pillar for the Dopplegangers entrance. *The Netking portals are actually lightened versions of the Forbidden Powers aura. *Kinderspirit is the only character to squee in season 1. *This is the second appearence of the Alpha-Doppelganger. Category:Episodes